Client-server architectures provide different functionalities. Generally, a server may host a suite of applications that a client may access remotely over a network. In certain situations, the server may transmit notifications related to some of the applications to the client. The notifications and the transmission thereof may impact not only the client's usage of the applications, but also usage of computing resources of the server, the client, and/or the network.
To illustrate, a computer system may represent a collection of servers or a server farm to facilitate an electronic marketplace. A user device may include a personal computing device, such as a smartphone, that may access the computer system over a network. The user device may run an application to interact with the electronic marketplace, such as to browse, purchase, and/or return items. To enhance the interactions, the computer system may transmit notifications to the user device for presentation via the application. The notifications may relate to the items, the electronic marketplace, and/or the application itself. The number, content, and timings of the notifications may affect the user experience, network bandwidth, processing of the computer system, and/or processing of the user device.